Sayonara Memories
by Nakamano Rokura
Summary: SongFic: Sayonara Memories by Supercell. Nakamano Rokura's first fic. Warning: AU, IchiRuki, newbie. Enjoy :)


**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH** belongs to Tite Kubo. **Sayonara Memories** belongs to Supercell.

**SUPERCELL – sayonara memories**

**sakura ga saku yo**

**minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni**

**ah, wakare wo**

(Oh blooming cherry blossoms on this hill road

I have to say goodbye to you.)

**Rukia's POV**

**Maret 2007**

Hari ini hari Jumat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, waktunya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah pamitan dengan Hisana-_nee_, aku pun berangkat ke sekolah. Ada dua rute yang bisa diambil untuk menuju sekolah. Rute pertama nyaris setiap hari kulalui, melalui jalan raya yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan hiruk-pikuk orang-orang di stasiun kereta. Sementara jalan kedua memutar lewat Bukit Karakura. Agak jauh memang, dan jarang sekali aku melewati jalan itu. Tapi hari ini, entah bagaimana, secara tidak sadar aku memilih jalan itu.

Jalan di belakang bukit ini memiliki keistimewaan, yaitu bunga sakuranya yang terkenal indah. Dan karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, mereka sudah mulai mekar. Warnanya yang lembut itu sangat cantik, kelopaknya berguguran perlahan-lahan. Aku berjalan menuju sekolah menyusuri jalan yang agak menanjak dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang berderet rapi di pinggir, semuanya sudah menunjukkan bunganya yang pink, kontras dengan langit pagi ini yang biru cerah.

Tasku hari ini terasa lebih ringan daripada biasanya, dan dandananku hari ini pun lebih rapi. Biasanya, kalau sudah telat aku tidak akan peduli soal penampilan lagi. Seragam pasti kusut dan pitanya ketinggalan, menggigit roti karena tak sempat sarapan, dan berlari dengan sepatu diinjak. Tapi tentu saja hari ini harus beda! Hari ini spesial. Rambutku disisir rapi, dan seragamku sudah disetrika sampai licin kemarin. Mana mungkin kita menerima gulungan ijazah dengan tampang orang habis lari maraton?

Benar, hari ini upacara kelulusan. Menandakan usainya 3 tahun belajarku di Karakura Gakuen. Dan bulan depan, aku akan mulai kuliah di Todai. Meninggalkan kota kelahiranku Karakura.

**naite waratta ano hibi**

**nandaka kinou no koto no you**

**kono michi wa sou mirai he tsudzuku michi**

**sonna ki ga shitano**

(Those days where we were crying and laughing

seemed like only yesterday.

It feels like this road we've walked on

is leading towards the future)

FLASHBACK

**Setahun sebelumnya. Maret 2006**

"Yo, Rukia! Tunggu!"

Terdengar suara yang familiar memanggilku (baca: meneriakiku) dari lantai dua gedung sekolah. Aku yang sudah mau berjalan pulang pun menoleh ke atas. Ternyata si jeruk bodoh, Ichigo. Teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangga seberang rumahku yang menyebalkan dan hobi meledekku. Tapi entah bagaimana, ia populer di kalangan siswi Karakura Gakuen. Entah apa yang mereka lihat darinya.

"Tunggu disana, kita pulang sama-sama!" serunya lagi. Aku pun menunggunya. Tidak dengan sukarela, tentunya. Di halte bus dekat sekolah ada _vending machine_, dan akan kutodong dia dengan jus kalengan. Yah, sebagai upah menunggu.

Waktu sudah sore. Kami memang pulang agak telat karena rapat pengurus kelas. Rapat itu membahas upacara kelulusan siswa-siswi kelas 3 yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Kami para _kouhai_ akan menyematkan bunga di blazer para _senpai_ setelah mereka menerima ijazah, sebagai tanda kelulusan, kemudian menyelenggarakan sebuah pentas seni.

"Lama banget sih!" omelku setelah Ichigo menghampiriku.

"Maaf, maaf.. Ukitake-_sensei_ memanggilku barusan.."

"Maaf, maaf.. Kau kira maaf itu gratisan, hah? Belikan aku jus di _vending machine_ dekat halte!"

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali, Rukia. Cuma menunggu sepuluh menit saja sudah minta jus."

"Waktu itu uang, tahu. Lagipula harganya cuma 300 yen."

"Kalau memang cuma 300 yen beli saja sendiri! Dasar Midget!"

"Bilang apa kau, hah, Strawberry?! Ulangi kalau berani!"

Karena terlalu asyik berdebat, aku tidak sadar kami melewati jalan pulang yang berbeda, melewati belakang Bukit Karakura. Ternyata dia sengaja lewat jalan itu supaya tidak melalui _vending machine_, sehingga tidak perlu membelikanku jus, dan secara tidak sadar aku mengikutinya. Dasar pelit!

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan pulang sambil mengobrol.

"Hei, Ichi."

"Hm?"

"Cepat sekali ya, besok para _senpai_ sudah lulus. Tahun depan giliran kita yang lulus. Lalu kita akan kuliah dan berpisah dengan teman-teman, mengejar karir masing-masing."

"Ya, memang cepat sekali. Kau mau kuliah dimana, Rukia?"

"Todai, seperti Byakuya-_niisama_ dulu. Tapi aku akan mengambil jurusan desain. Kau?"

"Jurusan kedokteran, di Todai juga."

"Dari TK sampai kuliah kita selalu sama-sama. Bosan aku melihat rambut oranyemu itu!" candaku. Tidak, itu bohong. Aku tak pernah bosan dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak bosan? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku akan coba melamar beasiswa di Inggris tahun depan."

"Yah, semoga saja kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Kalau kau kuliah di Inggris kan aku tak usah melihat kerutan permanen di mukamu itu!"

"Ya, mudah-mudahan aku bisa, supaya aku bisa terbebas dari nenek cebol yang cerewet ini.. AWWW! SAKIT, MIDGET!" erangnya saat kuinjak kakinya keras-keras.

Sisa sore itu diwarnai dengan 'kedamaian' seperti biasa.

Tahun kedua di SMA juga berakhir dengan baik. Seperti biasa, nilaiku di atas rata-rata. Kali ini aku masih masuk peringkat sepuluh besar paralel di sekolah, tapi tetap saja nilai makhluk hasil rekayasa genetika jeruk dengan manusia itu lebih tinggi dariku, meskipun hobinya tidur di kelas (dan langganan mendapat lemparan kapur dari Ochi-_sensei_).

**April 2006. Upacara penerimaan murid baru.**

Aku terbangun di kamarku seperti biasa karena jeritan jam beker yang tak mau berhenti sebelum kumatikan. Hari ini hari Senin, dan aku benci semua hari Senin kecuali hari itu libur. Sialnya hari ini tidak libur, hari ini justru hari pertama masuk sekolah. Terlambat sampai ke sekolah hari ini pasti memalukan. Bagaikan mendapat tiket gratis menuju ruang BP, komplit dengan ceramah panjang lebar Ochi-_sensei_. Bisa kubayangkan ceramah beliau yang berbunyi "Kalian sudah kelas tiga! Masa kalian belum tahu bel berbunyi pukul tujuh? Apa kalian tidak mau pada adik-adik kelas kalian, hah?!"

Daripada terlambat di hari pertama, lebih baik aku bergegas.

Setelah mandi, memakai seragam, membereskan buku-buku dan memasukkan mereka ke tas, sarapan dan memakai sepatu, aku pun berangkat. Ternyata di depan pintu, Ichigo sudah menunggu. Kami pun berangkat bersama. Kami sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama karena rumah kami berseberangan.

"Hei, Rukia. Menurutmu, apa tahun ini kita akan sekelas?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin tidak. Tahun lalu kan kita sudah sekelas," jawabku ragu-ragu. Tahun lalu saat kelas dua, dan tahun sebelumnya saat kami kelas satu, dua tahun berturut-turut aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Saat SD dan SMP pun kami seringkali ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Entah karena ini takdir, atau memang nasibku yang sial.

"Mau taruhan?"

Wah, tahun ajaran baru bahkan belum dimulai, tapi makhluk jeruk (tapi ganteng) yang berjalan di sebelahku sudah menantang.

"Ayo! Yang kalah bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Yang kalah harus menjamin makan siang yang menang. Setuju? Tapi tidak seru kalau cuma begini. Menurutmu kau sekelas dengan siapa saja?"

"Etto.. Momo-chan, Renji, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-san, Inoue-san.." aku menyebutkan orang-orang yang tidak sekelas denganku saat kelas dua, mengingat kebiasaan sekolah yang selalu mengacak susunan kelas setiap kenaikan kelas. Biar persaingannya merata, katanya. "Misalnya lima orang yang kusebutkan barusan benar-benar sekelas denganku, maka kau harus menjamin makan siangku selama lima hari, benar?"

"Benar! Cuma lima orang yang kau ajukan? Hmm, aku akan sekelas denganmu, Renji, Toshiro, Kira, Rangiku-_san_, Hinamori-_san_, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chizuru, Asano, Ikkaku, Yumichika-_san_, Ulquiorra, Ggio, Keigo, Hisagi, Sado, Ashido-san, Ishida dan Mizuiro!" tuturnya dengan yakin.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Ichigo! Lima orang yang kusebutkan juga kau sebut. Kalau sisanya ternyata tidak sekelas denganmu, berarti kau harus mentraktirku selama lima belas hari, lho!"

"Ya, tapi kalau lima belas orang itu semuanya sekelas denganku, kau yang harus mentraktirku!"

"Ya sudah. _Deal_?" ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_Deal_!" aku menjabat tangannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah dan melihat daftar penempatan kelas, aku benar-benar merasa rugi sudah menyanggupi taruhan Ichigo. Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam tiga tahun, aku sekelas lagi dengannya. Dan parahnya, semua orang yang ia sebutkan tadi benar-benar sekelas dengan kami. Berarti, selama setengah bulan aku harus mentraktirnya makan siang. Melayang sudah uang jajanku bulan ini.. Mungkin aku harus meminta lebih pada Hisana-_nee_.

Kami ditempatkan di kelas 3-1. Wali kelas kami adalah Ukitake-_sensei_. Kami anggota 3-1 merasa senang mendapat beliau sebagai wali kelas, nasib kami jauh lebih baik dari 3-2 yang mendapat Zaraki-_sensei_, dan 3-5 yang nasibnya sungguh tragis, wali kelas mereka adalah Kurotsuchi-_sensei_. Sudah pasti hari-hari mereka akan penuh hukuman mengerikan.

Si jeruk yang memasang wajah penuh kemenangan dan sedang melakukan high-five dengan Renji di sana menatapku penuh arti. Belakangan baru kuketahui, kemarin Ichigo sudah mengintip daftar itu saat latihan kendo di sekolah. Pantas saja dia begitu yakin mengajakku taruhan.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru telah usai dan seluruh siswa-siswi sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Saat jam istirahat, aku pergi ke kantin dan membeli makan siang, kemudian makan di kelas.

"Nih!" kutaruh dua buah roti _yakisoba_ dan sebotol air mineral di meja Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Arigatou, Rukia. Tapi seterusnya, aku tidak mau makanan yang dibeli di kantin."

Astaga, jeruk menyebalkan satu ini. Apa maunya?

"Makanan di kantin itu terlalu murah, kau tahu?" tambahnya. Masa ia tega menyuruhku beli makanan di restoran tiap hari? Bisa bangkrut aku.

"Uang jajanku terbatas, baka. Mana sanggup aku membelikanmu makanan restoran tiap hari!"

"Kau menyebutku bodoh? Hmm.. siapa ya yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi tahun lalu? Kalau kau menyebutku bodoh, berarti kau lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh ya.."

"Urusai, mikan!"

"Hei, sudah, jangan marah-marah.. Nanti tinggimu makin berkurang lho.. AWWW! SAKIT!" gerutunya saat jitakanku mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan singgung-singgung tinggi badanku, Jeruk."

"Ya, ya, maaf.. Tapi aku kan tidak menyuruhmu beli makanan di restoran."

"Eh? Jadi?"

"Jadi.. selama empat belas hari ke depan.." ia sengaja memperlambat kata-katanya. Sok dramatis. Aku menunggu dengan tegang.

"...kau harus membuat bento untukku."

"Eeehh..?!"

Akhirnya keesokan harinya aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membuat bento untuk Ichigo. Kalau diukur dengan skala satu sampai sepuluh, keahlianku dalam memasak sangat pantas dihargai dengan angka.. nol. Nol besar. Paling kecil memang satu, tapi aku bahkan tidak layak mendapat angka satu. Yah, tapi kulakukan saja sebisanya! Catatan untuk diri sendiri: jangan sembarangan bertaruh dengan orang lain, terutama kalau lawanmu adalah makhluk berkepala oranye.

Sejam kemudian bentonya jadi. Bento buatanku terlihat, yah.. aku tak tega mengatakannya. Isinya nasi yang kubentuk seperti Chappy (yang sedikit penyok) dengan dua buah plum yang kujadikan mata dan sedikit nori sebagai mulut. Di sampingnya ada dua potong besar tonkatsu (atau lebih tepat disebut arang karena hangus), salad wortel, lobak dan kol dengan mayones di atasnya (yang luar biasa asam dan potongannya tidak karuan) dan kentang tumbuk yang dilapisi putih telur lalu digoreng (dan rasanya sangat sangat asin). Saat kucicipi, rasanya tikus pun bisa mati kalau makan bento ini. Aha, racun tikus model baru! Prospek bisnis yang menguntungkan!

Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ichigo. Tapi biarlah, yang penting dia kapok dan tidak akan menyuruhku membuat bento lagi. Di kepalaku sudah terbayang wajahnya yang aneh dan kerutan permanen di dahinya yang pasti akan bertambah saat mencicipi bento ini.

Saat istirahat makan siang, aku menyodorkan bento itu. Ichigo membukanya, ia tertegun melihat bento buatanku yang seperti baru diterjang tsunami. Ia mencobanya sesuap dan wajahnya langsung memucat. Tapi gerakan sumpit dan sendoknya tidak berhenti. Tak lama kemudian bento itu habis. Benar-benar habis!

"Ehem.." ia diam sejenak. "Tonkatsunya sebenarnya enak kalau tidak gosong. Saladnya terlalu asam dan kentangnya agak keasinan. Tapi untuk percobaan pertama.. ini enak. "

Bohong! Ichigo sangat populer. Banyak siswi yang memberinya bekal makan siang setiap hari, tanpa diminta. Satu hal yang kukagumi dari Ichigo, ia memang tidak menanggapi mereka, tapi masih mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan dan mencicipi bento-bento itu satu persatu. Dia memang cerdik (baca: licik), mendapat makanan enak dan gratis tanpa mengindahkan perasaan yang memberi. Saat ditanya bagaimana rasa bento mereka, ia hanya menjawab sambi lalu, 'biasa saja', meskipun yang memberi adalah para anggota klub memasak, yang aku yakin masakannya jauh lebih enak dari masakanku. Tapi bentoku yang lebih mirip senjata biologis ini dibilang enak.

Dia... berusaha menjaga perasaanku?

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Keesokan harinya aku bangun lebih pagi lagi dan minta tolong Hisana-_nee_ untuk mengajariku memasak, supaya aku bisa membuat bento yang enak.

Untuknya.

Di hari keempat belas, aku sudah bisa membuat bento yang enak. Setidaknya, enak menurut lidahku sendiri. Empat belas hari sudah berlalu, dan selama empat belas hari itu Ichigo selalu memuji bento buatanku ada kemajuan. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mentraktir Ichigo makan siang lagi. Tapi sejak saat itu, dua atau tiga kali seminggu aku membuatkan bento untuk Ichigo dan diriku sendiri hingga hari kelulusan. Aku semakin mahir memasak. Dan setiap kali ia makan bento buatanku, ia pasti bilang masakanku enak.

Hari-hari di tahun ketiga berlalu dengan cepat. Seperti yang pernah kubaca di buku filosofi, waktu seperti anak panah yang dilepaskan. Sesaat ia masih berada di tangan sang pemanah yang menarik busur, detik selanjutnya ia sudah tertancap pada sasaran. Beragam peristiwa, baik suka maupun duka kulewati dengan teman-teman di kelas 3-1 yang kebanyakan sudah kukenal dengan baik. Dan tak terasa, kami sudah menjalani ujian akhir dan sebentar lagi akan lulus dari SMA.

**reinen yori hayai **

**kaika yosou wo kimi wa ureshigatteta**

**watashi wa waratte soudane-tte itta**

**ato sukoshi shitara mou koko ni wa**

**modorenai no ni**

(You were happy that every year the blossoms bloomed earlier than expected

I smiled and said 'it seems like it'.

Just a little while more

and we can't return to this place anymore)

**Sehari sebelum upacara kelulusan.**

Besok kami akan lulus dari SMA! Kemudian aku, Ichigo, Momo-_chan_, Ran-_chan_ dan Hitsugaya-_kun_ akan melanjutkan ke Todai, tetapi jurusan kami berbeda-beda. Aku akan masuk jurusan desain interior, Ichigo akan masuk kedokteran, Momo-_chan_ dan Hitsugaya-_kun_ memilih jurusan hukum, dan Ran-_chan_ perhotelan. Ishida, Ulquiorra-_kun_ dan Renji akan melanjutkan ke Meiji University, ketiganya memilih manajemen bisnis. Teman-teman lainnya memilih Karakura University dan beberapa melanjutkan ke luar negeri. Upacara kelulusan saja belum, tapi aku sudah merasa kangen pada mereka semua.

Hari ini kami akan melakukan gladi resik upacara kelulusan. Setiap kelas akan melakukan sebuah penampilan seni dan memberikan bunga untuk guru favorit mereka.

Gladi resik berlangsung dengan lancar. Kami diberi waktu sejam untuk istirahat makan siang, dan setelah istirahat kami akan berlatih untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku, yang biasanya berubah menjadi barbar setiap kali mendengar bunyi bel istirahat, kali ini kembali ke kelas dengan tertib. Hal itu disebabkan kami ingin berdiskusi untuk penampilan kami besok. Setelah selesai rapat kelas, barulah kami berpisah. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke perpustakaan, ada juga yang tetap di kelas. Aku sudah menyiapkan bento untuk Ichigo, tetapi yang bersangkutan sedang dipanggil Ukitake-_sensei_. Saat ia kembali, ia terlihat agak berbeda.

"Rukia, ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kuberitahu padamu. Kutunggu kau pulang sekolah nanti, ya?"

"Eh? Ada apa? Ya, baiklah." jawabku.

"Bentonya enak seperti biasa. Terima kasih, Rukia." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berlalu. Hanya sekilas, tapi bisa kulihat ada kesedihan di matanya.

Karena senyum sedihnya itu, aku kehilangan konsentrasi selama gladi resik. Beberapa kali Momo-_chan_ dan Ran-_chan_ menyikutku karena aku melamun saat namaku dipanggil untuk menerima gulungan yang dianggap sebagai ijazah yang akan kami terima besok.

Akhirnya gladi resik itu selesai. Aku buru-buru kembali ke kelas, membereskan tas dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Kami berjalan pulang seperti biasa, tetapi Ichigo mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari yang biasa. Melalui belakang bukit Karakura.

Di dekat dengan jalan yang biasa kami lalui ada sebuah taman kecil. Saat masih kecil kami sering bermain di sana, dan ibu kami mengawasi dari bangku di pinggir taman sambil mengobrol. Ichigo menaruh tasnya dibangku itu dan duduk di ayunan yang sering kami mainkan saat kecil dulu. Aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Di depan kami terhampar deretan pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

"Jadi..." ujar Ichigo memulai. Aku menunggu apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"...aku gagal mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris itu."

Aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Berarti kami akan kuliah bersama di Todai.

"Tapi Ukitake-sensei ternyata merekomendasikan aku untuk kuliah di Amerika," sambungan dari perkataannya itu seakan meninju perutku.

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

"Ya. Kuliah bidang kedokteran di Amerika lebih bagus daripada di Jepang, dan beasiswa ini termasuk biaya hidup juga."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mukamu muram begitu? Kau harus bangga dong! Ini kan kabar baik. Tidak semua orang bisa dapat beasiswa, apalagi di universitas terkenal di luar negeri!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Padahal, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, "Jangan pergi, kita kuliah di Todai saja sama-sama," tapi sebagai sahabatnya, mana bisa aku mengatakan itu? Ichigo bercita-cita menjadi dokter yang hebat, dan ia layak mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik. Mana mungkin aku menghalanginya hanya karena aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya?

"Benar... Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Terima kasih, Rukia." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku memaksa diri untuk membalas senyumnya, tapi dalam hati aku ingin menangis.

**kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo**

**kimi ni uchiakeru to shitara nante**

**tsutaeyou?**

**saisho de saigo**

**itsuka issho ni kaetta michi wa watashi ni totte tokubetsu na omoide**

**wasurenai yo**

**sayonara memoriizu**

(If I were to open my heart to you

And tell you of those indescribable feelings

Would I be able to do it?

For a beginning, there is always an ending.

One day the path we took to go home will be a precious memory to me.

I won't forget you,

Those goodbye memories.)

Akhirnya sepanjang sore itu kami tidak langsung pulang, kami malah berkeliaran tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Bermain ayunan sampai puas seperti saat kami kecil, saling bersaing siapa yang lebih tinggi. Kemudian membeli es krim dan memakannya sambil duduk di bangku taman. Aku memilih rasa vanilla dan Ichigo memilih rasa cokelat.

"Tak heran orang sering mengira kau masih SMP, bahkan SD, Rukia. Sudah mau lulus SMA makan es krim saja masih belepotan!"

"Cerewet sekali, Strawberry! Kau juga cemong!"

"Apa masih ada gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun di abad kedua puluh satu ini yang waktu makan es krim masih belepotan? Kau memang spesies langka, Rukia."

"Kau seharusnya berkaca, Ichigo. Entah apa kata para penggemarmu itu kalau melihat mantan kapten klub kendo Karakura Gakuen yang makan es krim seperti balita.."

Sepertinya inilah terakhir kalinya kami bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing.

END OF FLASHBACK

**haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo**

(When spring comes, each of these roads…)

Hamparan pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga di sepanjang jalan di bukit, dinaungi langit yang biru cerah. Pemandangan ini sudah ratusan kali kulihat seumur hidupku, tapi musim semi yang akan datang aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi. Juga musim semi tahun depannya, dan musim semi tahun depannya lagi. Entah kapan aku bisa kembali ke Karakura. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo. Kemudian kuliah, mengejar karier, berkeluarga dan kemudian bekerja keras sepanjang waktu. Menjadi orang dewasa. Di zaman modern seperti sekarang, waktu adalah uang, apalagi saat krisis moneter seperti ini. Tidak akan ada lagi waktu untuk bermain-main.

**mata aeru hi wo negatte**

**'sayonara' chiisaku tsubuyaita**

**sora wa ano hi to kawarazu aokute**

**dakara chotto naketa**

(I prayed for a day where we would meet again

As I silently mumbled 'Goodbye'.

That day the sky was blue like always

So I cried a little)

Di tangan kananku ada hasil kerja kerasku belajar memasak selama ini. Hanya sekotak bento sederhana, yang butuh banyak pengorbanan dalam prosesnya. Bento itu kutata dalam kotak bento kayu berwarna coklat gelap yang jarang digunakan, lalu kumasukkan dalam tas kain berwarna putih bersama serbet dan sumpit.

Nasinya dibentuk kelinci, dengan dua buah plum sebagai matanya dan sedikit nori sebagai mulutnya. Berapa lama aku berlatih, dan berapa banyak beras yang kubutuhkan hingga aku bisa membuat bentuk kelincinya bagus? Tak terhitung.

Dua potong tonkatsu yang digoreng hingga renyah dan berwarna kuning keemasan. Berapa kali aku terkena percikan minyak panas saat berusaha menghasilkan gorengan yang pas? Aku tidak ingat.

Kentang rebus, yang dikupas dan ditumbuk saat masih panas. Dibumbui dengan garam dan lada, dan kemudian dibaluri putih telur lalu digoreng, alias perkedel. Berapa kali jariku melepuh saat mengupas kentang panas yang baru saja matang? Aku tidak tahu.

Salad yang terdiri dari wortel, lobak dan kol yang dicacah halus, dengan sedikit mayones diatasnya. Berapa kali jariku teriris pisau saat berlatih, sampai aku bisa menghasilkan potongan yang sempurna? Aku tidak peduli.

Semuanya rela kulakukan demi bento ini, atau lebih tepatnya, demi orang yang akan menerima bento ini. Masalahnya, apakah nanti aku punya cukup keberanian untuk memberikannya? Aku baru mengerti perasaan tokoh-tokoh utama shoujo manga jaman dulu yang gugup saat mau memberikan surat cinta pada siswa populer yang diam-diam ditaksirnya.

"Yo, Midget! Pagi-pagi sudah bengong di tengah jalanan, aneh-aneh saja kau ini!"

Bocah berisik itu ternyata tidak berangkat sekolah lewat rute biasa, dan malah melewati jalur panjang ini. Dan kami berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama, untuk terakhir kalinya. Nampaknya kami berdua agak kepagian, masih ada setengah jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan.

Ichigo tampil rapi dengan seragam sekolah: kemeja putih, celana panjang abu-abu dan blazer yang juga abu-abu. Aku juga memakai seragam lengkap Karakura Gakuen, yang terdiri dari blus putih, rok abu-abu yang sedikit di atas lutut, blazer abu-abu, dan pita berwarna merah. Tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang berencana untuk berdandan, aku tidak berdandan sama sekali. Hanya sedikit bedak dan lipgloss bening.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ichigo yang biasanya cerewet tidak bicara apa-apa, aku pun tidak berminat untuk memulai percakapan. Kami tiba di sekolah dalam keadaan rapi.

Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling gedung sekolah. Pasalnya, setelah hari ini kami akan berpisah dengan gedung ini, juga para penghuninya (baca: para guru) untuk jangka waktu yang relatif lama.

Sekolah sudah ramai di pagi hari. Para guru berkumpul di ruang guru dengan penampilan formal yang cukup berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa, untuk menghargai hari kelulusan kami. Para kouhai kami yang merupakan pengurus kelas sibuk kesana-kemari, mendekorasi auditorium. Ada juga sibuk dengan buket bunga, ada pula yang heboh mencari film untuk dokumentasi. Ruang-ruang klub pun tidak kalah ramai. Para kouhai memberi kenang-kenangan pada senior mereka yang akan lulus pada hari ini. Aku menemani Ichigo yang mengunjungi klub kendo, dan Ichigo disambut dengan meriah karena ia menjadi kapten tahun lalu. Adik-adik kelasnya memberinya kado sebagai kenang-kenangan. Setelah itu kami mengunjungi klub sastra tempat aku bergabung, dan mereka memberiku sebuah novel terjemahan yang bagus.

Akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, dan kami masuk ke kelas. Para _kouhai_ menyematkan bunga di blazer kami dan mengucapkan selamat pada kami. Kemudian kami sekelas beriringan menuju auditorium. Di dalam auditorium, aku duduk diapit Momo-_chan_ dan Ran-_chan_. Upacara kelulusan dimulai dengan menyanyikan lagu sekolah, kemudian disambung dengan pidato Kepala Sekolah, Yamamoto-_sensei_, lalu pidato ketua OSIS dan pidato _valedictorian_, yaitu wakil murid kelas tiga. Dan ternyata, yang terpilih untuk mewakili kami adalah.. Ichigo. Memang ada banyak alasan untuk memilihnya. Ia selalu masuk lima besar paralel, tahun lalu klub kendo di bawah pimpinannya memperoleh banyak kemenangan di tingkat prefektur, bahkan sampai ke tingkat nasional. Dan baru-baru ini ia mendapat beasiswa di universitas terkenal di Amerika. Tapi tetap saja aku terkejut, karena selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya berbicara di depan umum.

Ichigo berpidato dengan lancar. Isi pidatonya hanya ucapan terima kasih pada guru-guru dan teman-teman, kesannya selama bersekolah di sini dan harapannya bagi masa depan kami semua. Saat ia beranjak dari podium, semua orang di auditorium bertepuk tangan.

Masing-masing kelas, dari 3-1 sampai 3-6 akan memberikan penampilan seni dan memberi bunga pada guru favorit kami. Setelah itu, akhirnya, acara utama dimulai, yaitu pembagian ijazah. Terbayar sudah seluruh jerih payah kami belajar selama ini. Upacara kelulusan pun usai dan kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Kami semua duduk manis di kursi masing-masing, dan Ukitake-_sensei_ yang masuk beberapa menit kemudian agak kaget melihat kami, murid-muridnya yang bengal, bisa tertib seperti itu. Dibawah komando Ishida sang ketua kelas kami berdiri, memberi hormat pada beliau dan kembali duduk.

Ukitake-_sensei_ berdehem. Kemudian beliau mulai berbicara. Kami menyimak petuah terakhir yang akan diberikan wali kelas tecinta kami dengan seksama.

"Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa saya sudah setahun menjadi wali kelas kalian, dan sudah tiga tahun juga saya mengajar kalian. Rasanya baru kemarin kalian diterima di sekolah ini. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah..." beliau menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Mengajar kalian benar-benar butuh kesabaran, dan saya seringkali merasa jengkel karena ulah kalian yang aneh-aneh, nilai kalian yang jelek dan pelanggaran disiplin yang kalian lakukan nyaris setiap waktu, dan banyak lagi masalah yang kalian sebabkan. Sungguh, karena kalian, mungkin penyakitku bisa kumat.." beliau tertawa kecil dan kami semua juga tertawa, beberapa di antara kami tersipu-sipu.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, mengajar kalian sangat menyenangkan. Saat-saat bersama kalian sangat berharga, dan akan menjadi salah satu kenangan terindah selama hidup saya.

Kita akan berpisah setelah ini, dan kalian akan menempuh jalan kalian masing-masing untuk mencapai cita-cita kalian. Kalian akan menjadi bagian dari masyarakat. Oleh karena itu, saya berharap kalian tidak menganggap kelulusan ini sebagai akhir dari segalanya. Perjalanan kalian masih sangat panjang. Kelulusan ini adalah pintu gerbang menuju babak baru dalam cerita hidup kalian.

Jangan pernah kalian lupakan kenangan kalian di sekolah ini, dengan teman-teman kalian, dengan guru-guru, dan dengan sekolah ini sendiri, baik kenangan yang indah maupun yang pahit. Dengan begitu, kalian akan selalu ingat bahwa kita memiliki sebuah ikatan, ikatan yang tak akan putus oleh jarak dan waktu, tak peduli seberapa jauh kalian akan pergi, tak peduli berapa lama kita tak akan bertemu." suasana benar-benar hening saat beliau mengatakan itu. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, dan terdengar beberapa isakan dari sana-sini.

"Jangan lupakan apa yang kami guru-guru ajarkan pada kalian juga, tumbuhlah dan jadilah orang dewasa yang hebat di luar sana! Dan sering-seringlah mengunjungi kami di sini, kita sudah menjadi keluarga!" ujar beliau bersemangat, dengan nada seperti yang biasa beliau gunakan saat mengajar.

"Dan yang terakhir ingin kusampaikan pada kalian.." beliau menunduk, "Saya sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi guru kalian. Kalian murid-murid yang paling kusayangi dan kubanggakan." seraya mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Ukitake-_sensei_ menyeka matanya yang, baru kusadari, juga telah berkaca-kaca dari tadi.

"Kelas dibubarkan."

Ukitake-_sensei_ tersenyum. Tangis kami pecah. Bahkan tanpa malu-malu, anggota kelas kami yang paling sangar sekalipun menangis terang-terangan tanpa malu-malu. Ukitake-_sensei_ memang mempunyai andil yang sangat besar dalam mendidik kami, baik secara akademis maupun secara moral sehingga kami memiliki budi pekerti yang baik.

Kami bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan dengan teman-teman baik kami, juga dengan Ukitake-_sensei_ yang sangat kami sayangi dan kami hormati.

"_Sensei_, kami juga memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kami berikan pada _Sensei_.." ujar Ishida. Kami berbaris dengan rapi di depan kelas dan bernyanyi untuk beliau. Lagu yang kami nyanyikan adalah Without You yang dipopulerkan oleh David Guetta. Lagu ini sudah kami latih sejak lama, sejak kami berencana untuk berterimakasih pada beliau di hari kelulusan.

_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you.._

_Without you, without you.._

Seraya kami menyelesaikan baris terakhir lagu kami, anak-anak laki-laki membalik papan tulis yang sudah kami tulisi "Terima kasih banyak, Ukitake-_sensei_" dan kami dekorasi sedemikian rupa dengan kapur berwarna-warni. Anak-anak perempuan memberi beliau buket besar bunga daisy putih yang kami beli dengan uang kas kelas.

Kemudian kami semua maju dan menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah kami persiapkan bagi beliau, sebuah buku. Bukan sembarang buku, karena isinya adalah kenangan kami selama setahun ini. Ada bermacam-macam foto, di antaranya foto Ukitake-_sensei _saat sedang mengajar, tersenyum, bahkan marah-marah, juga foto kami semua yang mengenakan kimono saat karyawisata sekolah. Ada juga pesan dan kesan dari kami, ucapan terima kasih, karikatur kelas kami yang digambar dalam bentuk chibi (aku ikut menggambar!) dan tanda tangan kami semua. Banyak waktu dan tenaga yang kami kerahkan dalam upaya membuat kejutan untuk Ukitake-sensei ini, tapi kami tahu, itu tak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas jasa dan kebaikan beliau.

Acara perpisahan yang mengharu-biru itu diakhiri dengan acara foto bersama. Pertama-tama, kami mengadakan foto kelas. Para siswa berdiri di belakang, sedangkan di depannya para siswi duduk manis, dan Ukitake-sensei berada di tengah-tengah. Setelah foto formal itu, mulailah ulah kami sebagai anak muda yang kreatif. Pose kaku digantikan dengan pose narsis tanpa malu-malu. Setelah beberapa jepretan, kami berfoto dengan teman-teman dekat. Aku berfoto dengan Momo-_chan_, Ran-_chan_, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, dan Hitsugaya-_kun_. Kemudian dengan semua teman perempuan di kelas. Lalu kami keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman dari kelas lain.

Keluar dari kelas, suasana begitu ribut. Bisa dibilang, tradisi menyatakan perasaan adalah esensi dari upacara kelulusan. Tradisi ini selalu dilakukan di halaman belakang Karakura Gakuen, tempat beberapa pohon sakura tumbuh. Aku menenteng tas kain putih berisi bento dan mulai celingukan mencari seseorang yang berkepala oranye.

Aku berpapasan dengan Ichigo akhirnya, matanya tertumbuk pada tas bento itu.

"Wah, wah, Nona Kuchiki ternyata mau memberi bento pada seseorang. Kasihan sekali orang itu, ya.. Salah-salah dia nanti masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan."

Menyebalkan sekali. Eh? Kancing seragam Ichigo yang pertama tidak ada! Tradisi sekolah lain memang yang diberikan adalah kancing kedua, tetapi tradisi sekolah kami adalah memberi kancing pertama. Entah darimana datangnya kebiasaan itu.

"Tuan Kurosaki juga sama, malang sekali gadis yang menerima kancingnya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan matanya..."

"Oh, ini? Tadi Inoue memohon supaya aku memberikan kancing itu padanya.. Aneh sekali, ya?" ujar Ichigo santai.

Ichigo bodoh. Apa dia tidak tahu memberi kancing seragam berarti menyatakan cinta?

"Kuchiki-san! Aku dan Kurosaki-kun sudah jadian lho.." ujar Inoue yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?!" tanggap Ichigo kaget.

"Tadi kau memakan bento buatanku dan memberiku kancing seragammu, berarti kita sudah resmi. Benar, kan, Kurosaki-kun?"

Aku tak tahan lagi melihat mereka berdua. Rasanya kerja kerasku selama ini sia-sia.

"Begitu rupanya. Selamat ya, Ichigo, Inoue-san. Semoga kalian langgeng," ucapku pada mereka, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu. Menahan tangis. Aku tak mau mereka melihatku menangis, jadi aku cepat-cepat berlari ke kelas. Dari belakang terdengar suara Ichigo berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

Ichigo bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Kelas masih kosong melompong saat aku masuk. Saat itu aku sudah mulai tenang. Ichigo pasti akan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui tradisi itu, dan menolak Inoue baik-baik. Tapi, yang kutakutkan, apakah Ichigo sanggup menolak gadis paling cantik seangkatan kami? Dia kan tidak tegaan.

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Makhluk jeruk yang membuka pintu masuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Rukia! Dasar bodoh, aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Ternyata kau mojok di kelas sendirian."

"Yah, aku kan tidak mau mengganggu momen 'romantis' kalian" jawabku sambil tersenyum iseng. Padahal jantungku berdetak cepat karena penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo?

"Inoue? Aku menolaknya. Ada orang lain yang kusukai." Ujar Ichigo. Wajahnya merah, lucu sekali!

"Hoo... Siapa ya gadis rabun yang akan menerima pengakuan cinta Ichigo Kurosaki? Pasti hidupnya akan tertimpa kesialan sampai tujuh turunan!"

"Ah, tak akan sesial orang yang akan menerima bento Rukia Kuchiki.. Bentonya itu bisa menimbulkan penyakit sampai dua puluh satu generasi. Sudah teruji klinis dan menjatuhkan banyak korban!"

"Bento ini.. bukan untuk siapa-siapa, kok!" Sial. Aku sampai lupa tentang bento ini.

"Kau berniat memakannya sendiri? Aneh sekali. Mana ada orang yang membawa bento untuk dimakan sendiri saat kelulusan..?

...padahal, kuharap sebelum berangkat aku bisa makan bento buatanmu sekali lagi.."

Kata-kata "Iya, ini kubuat untukmu! Makanlah!" sudah di ujung lidahku dan nyaris kukatakan, saat mendadak pintu kelas terbuka lagi.

Rombongan fan girl Ichigo berderap masuk, masing-masing membawa bento buatan mereka. Dengan ribut mereka menawarkan Ichigo bento mereka. Ichigo kewalahan. Aku keluar kelas dengan hati yang sakit. Dan pada saat itu aku berpapasan dengan seorang anak kelas 3-5.

"Kuchiki-san, boleh ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukatakan.."

Aku mengikutinya, dan ia berhenti di koridor yang sepi. Dari sana, dapat terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir di lapangan parkir.

"Kuchiki-san, sebenarnya, selama ini..."

Ia menyodorkan sebuah kancing padaku. Aku tertegun. Akhirnya, aku menolaknya dengan halus. Ia menanyakan mengapa aku menolaknya, dan aku bingung bagaimana aku harus menjawab.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo lewat di koridor yang berseberangan dengan tempat kami berada. Ia sedang berbicara pada ponselnya.

"Tidak bisa ditunda lagi?"

"..."

"Tapi aku belum berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan para guru!"

"..."

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan. Aku turun sekarang."

Ponselnya dimatikan dan ia berlari turun sambil menjinjing tasnya, sampai ke mobil hitam yang kulihat tadi. Dari atas dapat kulihat Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan dan Karin-chan.

Baru kuingat, Ichigo akan berangkat ke bandara tepat setelah kelulusan. Dan bodohnya, di saat terakhir aku bersamanya, aku gagal menyatakan apa yang sudah kupendam sejak dulu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi!" ujarku sambil membungkuk pada anak kelas 3-5 yang kutolak tadi, lalu pergi mengejar Ichigo.

Saat aku sampai di lapangan parkir, mobil itu sudah melaju cukup jauh, dan akhirnya aku tak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Benar kata orang, gagal menyampaikan perasaan itu jauh lebih sakit daripada ditolak.

Aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengemasi barang-barangku, aku berniat untuk pulang dan menangis sepuasnya di rumah.

Sesampainya di kelas, ada kejutan yang menungguku. Di mejaku ada sebuah boneka Chappy besar berwarna putih bersih. Bulunya tebal dan lembut. Di sebelahnya, ada buket bunga yang cantik. Buket itu terdiri dari bunga forget-me-not biru keunguan, bunga delphinium biru cerah, dan lily putih yang wangi. Di sana juga tergeletak sebuah surat, dan aku membacanya.

"_No matter how much time we're separated, please don't forget it. _

_At the other side of the world, there'll be someone thinking about you, extending its hand towards the same light. _

_So let's meet again someday, at the usual place with usual smiles, _

_and thanks for being my best friend all this time._"

Detik itu juga pertahananku runtuh.

Momo-chan dan Ran-chan masuk ke kelas sambil mengobrol dan terkejut saat menemukanku sedang menangis sesengukan.

Aku, Ran-_chan_, dan Momo-_chan_, kami bertiga sedang berada di sebuah kafe es krim dekat stasiun. Sambil bercerita pada mereka, aku memakan es krim triple scoop rasa chocolate fudge, black forest, dan choco hazelnut sambil sesekali terisak dan menghapus air mata. Rasa cokelat yang manis dan sedikit pahit mengingatkanku pada Ichigo yang sangat menyukai cokelat. Tapi kedua sahabatku dan es krim ini membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

"Sudahlah, Rukia, lain kali kau masih bisa bertemu Ichigo.." hibur Ran-_chan_.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo menolak semua gadis itu, lho," tambah Momo-_chan_.

"Hidupmu masih panjang, Rukia-_chan_. Lagipula, kalau memang Ichigo sudah menyukai gadis lain.. masih banyak ikan di laut kok!" ujar Ran-_chan_ lagi.

Sahabat-sahabatku memang yang terbaik di dunia. Aku sudah bisa menerima kepergian Ichigo dengan ikhlas. Mereka kemudian mengantarku pulang dan membantuku membawa barang peninggalan Ichigo yang cukup merepotkan.

"Boneka Chappy ini imut sekali! _Limited edition_, lagi. Buatku saja ya, Rukia-_chan_?" celoteh Ran-_chan_, yang langsung kusahuti "Enak saja!" dengan wajah cemberut.

Momo-_chan_ yang sedari tadi membawa buket bunga itu menelitinya dengan serius.

"Bunga-bunga yang dipilihnya sedikit tidak biasa... Rukia-_chan_, kau mengerti bahasa bunga?" tanya Momo-chan yang merupakan anggota senior dari klub berkebun sekolah kami.

"Tidak."

"Delphinium berarti keceriaan, kebahagiaan. Cocok untuk diberikan saat kelulusan."

Aku mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan penjelasan Momo-chan.

"Lily putih berarti ketulusan dan kemurnian, sementara forget-me-not memiliki dua arti. Arti yang pertama berarti 'jangan lupakan aku', sementara arti yang kedua adalah.. 'true love'. Cinta sejati."

Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Momo-chan seakan memberi kejutan listrik ribuan volt pada sistem sarafku.

Malam itu keluargaku makan malam bersama. Masakan yang disiapkan ibu dan Hisana-nee cukup istimewa, untuk merayakan kelulusanku. Ada kedua orangtuaku dan Hisana-nee, juga tunangannya, Byakuya-_niisama_. Kami sangat jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Ayah dan ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di kantor, Hisana-_nee_ disibukkan dengan kegiatannya sebagai guru SD, dan Byakuya-_niisama_ adalah seorang pengacara terkenal yang tinggal di pusat kota Tokyo.

Makan malam itu sangat menyenangkan, dan sesaat aku melupakan kesedihanku karena kepergian Ichigo.

Ada semangat baru yang diberikan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku, sehingga aku tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Benar kata Ran-_chan_, hidupku masih panjang. Seperti kata pepatah, _whatever happens life goes on_. Hidup tetap berlanjut. Aku baru saja lulus SMA dan sebentar lagi akan kuliah. Dua minggu lagi Byakuya-_niisama _dan Hisana-_nee_ akan menikah dan pindah ke pusat kota Tokyo, dan aku akan tinggal bersama mereka selama kuliah. Masa depan yang cerah akan datang, masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, dengan atau tanpa Ichigo. Aku yakin, Ichigo pun akan kecewa jika mengetahui sahabatnya terus menerus bersedih karenanya.

Bunga yang diberi Ichigo kuletakkan di dalam vas berisi air di atas meja belajarku, dan boneka Chappy putih itu kutaruh di sebelahnya.

Selamat malam, Ichigo. Saat kita bertemu nanti, aku pasti sudah menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik.

Malam itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

**Maret 2012**

Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kelulusan SMA. Masa-masa kuliah berlalu dengan cepat, aku menyelesaikannya dalam tiga setengah tahun dan berhasil lulus _cum laude_. Kemudian aku memulai karierku sebagai desainer interior di Tokyo, dan sekarang namaku sudah lumayan terkenal. Klienku cukup banyak dan karyaku sering dimuat di majalah-majalah desain.

Momo-_chan_ jadian dengan Hitsugaya-_kun_. Ran-_chan_ pun sudah punya pacar, seorang kakak tingkatnya (yang menurutku pribadi agak mirip rubah), Ichimaru Gin-_san_.

Bahkan Renji pun sudah punya pacar, yang membuatku merasa agak tertinggal.

Ichigo? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar darinya selama lima tahun ini. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Saat-saat pertama kuliah, kadang-kadang aku terbangun tengah malam dan menangis karena kangen. Kangen pada orangtuaku, pada teman-teman, dan khususnya, pada Ichigo. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, dan sekarang kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Sampai tiga hari lalu, ada sepucuk surat dari Ichigo yang mengajak bertemu di tempat yang biasa. Dasar Ichigo, bukannya mengirim email, SMS, atau menelepon saja sekalian. Dia malah memilih metode ketinggalan jaman seperti mengirim surat. Parahnya lagi, suratnya tidak mencantumkan identitas pengirim dan isinya hanya beberapa baris. Tapi karena sudah nyaris seumur hidup mengenalnya, aku langsung tahu Ichigolah pengirimnya.

Setelah lima tahun tidak pulang ke Karakura, aku pulang. Kembali ke rumah orangtuaku dan mengunjungi Karakura Gakuen. Hari ini tepat lima tahun setelah hari kelulusan. Genap lima tahun sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu Ichigo. Dan hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur semalam karena senang dan gugup.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mematut diri di depan cermin. Mungkin jika cermin bisa bicara, dia akan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan ngaca terus. Aku sudah capek melihatmu. Sebentar lagi aku bisa pecah nih!". Aku memakai dress berwarna ungu violet yang serasi dengan warna mataku, dipadukan dengan sweater berwarna putih. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, dan aku hanya memakai _concealer_ untuk menyamarkan lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, dan aku tidak mau Ichigo menyebutku panda.

Sudah pukul tiga! Sudah waktunya untuk kami bertemu. Memang Ichigo tidak menyebutkan waktu dan tempat yang jelas untuk bertemu, tetapi sudah kebiasaan kami saat kecil untuk bertemu di taman untuk bermain pukul tiga sore. Setelah kami pulang sekolah, makan siang dan mengerjakan PR, barulah kami diizinkan orangtua kami untuk bermain di luar. Sial, aku terlambat. Kujinjing tas tanganku dan berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Di tempat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada seorang pria muda yang sedang membaca koran sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headset, duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Akhirnya aku juga duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia sambil menantikan kedatangan Ichigo. Hamparan pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi di hadapanku membuatku teringat pada masa lalu.

**wazato toomawari shita no**

**sukoshi demo nagaku**

**kimi no tonari ni itakute…**

**watashi wa odokete 'machigaeta' tte itta**

**kimi ga warau sono kao ga mabushikute me wo sora shita**

(I purposely took the longer way home

Just to be with you a little bit longer…

I jokingly said 'Oops, we went the wrong way'

You smiled so brightly and looked away)

FLASHBACK

Sehari sebelum upacara kelulusan SMA

"Astaga, nona muda Kuchiki ternyata barbar sekali saat makan es krim. Sampai tumbuh kumis segala," olok Ichigo.

"Kau sama saja, Strawberry! Ja –" argumenku terpotong saat Ichigo mengelap mulutku yang belepotan es krim dengan sapu tangannya.

Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali sejak SD, Rukia. Meskipun sekarang kau tidak sememalukan dulu, tetap saja kau kalap saat makan es krim…."

"Memalukan? Apanya yang memalukan?"

"Akulah tuan putri Rukia, penguasa kerajaan Chappy! Pelayan-pelayanku, berlututlah di hadapanku, atau akan kukutuk kalian semua menjadi kelinci menjijikkan dan tidak imut!" Ichigo berputar-putar di sekitar rumpun bunga seperti gadis kecil. Apa iya dulu aku segawat itu?

"Ah, itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Akulah ksatria Ichigo, pahlawan terkuat yang pernah ada! Wahai para monster bersiaplah.. Akan kupotong-potong tubuh kalian menjadi dua, ah, tidak, lima, tidak tidak.. seratus bagian! Lalu akan kumasak kalian menjadi barbecue untuk pesta tahun baru, ahahahaha! Keluarlah, kalian monster-monster bodoh! Apa kalian takut padaku?! Wahahahaha!" Aku bergaya bak samurai mabuk sambil menjadikan ranting kayu yang kupungut sebagai pedang.

"Rukia... Kau menghancurkan impian tulus semua anak laki-laki di dunia dengan aktingmu yang payah itu! Mintalah maaf pada dunia sekarang, maniak Chappy kejam!"

Aku mengabaikannya, sambil terus bergaya bak Ichigo kecil.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" aku makin hot menirukan Ichigo. Saat SD, Ichigo mengidolakan karakter utama dari serial anime Bleach, dan sering sekali menirukan gayanya. Wajah Ichigo merah padam seperti strawberry.

Ichigo tak mau kalah, rupanya. Ia mulai berputar-putar sambil menyanyikan lagu opening anime Chappy in Wonderland. Kemudian ia mulai menebarkan kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah gugur.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsuuu!" Aku juga makin menghayati peranku sebagai seorang shinigami.

"Mama... Kakak-kakak itu kenapa..? Seram.." Ternyata bukan hanya kami yang ada di sana. Ada seorang anak kecil dan ibunya yang menyaksikan akting menggelikan kami.

"Sudah, jangan dilihat, sayang.." Ibu dan anak itu cepat-cepat berlalu. Sekilas, bisa kulihat sang ibu tersenyum geli melihat kami. Memalukan sekali.

"Tuh kan, Rukia! Karena kau payah, anak itu sampai ketakutan! Kau kurang penghayatan, tahu! Mana ekspresinyaa?!"

"Tsk! Lihat siapa yang bicara.. Kau sudah tua sekarang dan masih menganggap kalimat-kalimat itu keren?! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke SD saja dan jadilah pemburu monster sampai kau puas!"

Kami sampai di pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura. Tempat itu ramai sekali di sore hari. Saat melalui toko pernak-pernik, aku melihat boneka Chappy besar berwarna putih, yang hanya satu-satunya di Karakura. _Limited edition_, dan harganya mahal sekali.

"Hei, Ichigo! Boneka itu lucu sekali ya.."

"Dasar maniak.." Ichigo menghela napas.

"Tch, kau memang tidak mengerti perasaan seorang gadis, Ichigo."

"Apa hubungannya perasaan seorang gadis dengan obsesimu terhadap Chappy?"

"Ah, bonekanya bagus sekali.."

Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Aku sengaja memilih jalan yang salah supaya aku bisa bersama Ichigo lebih lama. Sedikit lebih lama..

"Ups, sepertinya kita salah jalan," ujarku.

"Jadi, kita sudah salah jalan tujuh belas kali selama setengah jam terakhir. Mungkin Dora the Explorer bisa meminjamkan petanya padamu. Dasar kelinci buta arah.." olok Ichigo. Aku mendelik kepadanya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Dan rasanya aku mengerti mengapa ia begitu populer di sekolah.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sejam sudah berlalu dan Ichigo belum datang juga. Sepertinya pria muda yang duduk di bangku taman di dekatku ini juga sedang menunggu seseorang, berulang kali ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mengingatkanku pada Ichigo, hanya saja ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam. Kalau diperhatikan, ia juga cukup fashionable. Memakai T-shirt putih, jaket suede hitam dan celana panjang denim. Dilengkapi dengan topi baseball yang juga berwarna putih. Mirip Ichigo.

Kubuka album foto yang kubawa dari rumah. Ada banyak sekali foto, dari masa kecilku hingga sekarang.

Fotoku sebelum masuk TK, dengan anak-anak kecil di lingkunganku. Mereka semua nantinya menjadi teman-teman sekelasku. Ada Ichigo di foto itu.

Foto saat kelas lima SD. Ada aku, Momo-chan, Ran-chan, Renji, Hitsugaya-kun, Ishida, dan Ichigo. Kami semua masih terlihat imut-imut di sana.

Foto saat Ichigo memenangkan turnamen kendo pertamanya, tahun ketiga di SMP.

Foto saat kami semua diterima di SMA yang sama.

Foto saat karyawisata sekolah di Kyoto, dan kami sekelas mengenakan kimono sambil bergaya ala warga Heian-Kyo jaman dulu. Membuatku langsung kangen pada teman-temanku.

Foto saat hari kelulusan SMA, bersama teman-teman sekelas dan Ukitake-sensei.

Foto di hari yang sama, dengan teman-teman dekat dan teman-teman perempuan. Sayang sekali saat itu aku tak sempat mengajak Ichigo berfoto berdua saja.

Foto saat prom night. Tidak ada Ichigo di sana.

Foto dengan teman-teman di kampus. Tanpa kehadiran Ichigo.

Foto di hari wisuda. Ada aku, kedua orangtuaku, Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-niisama. Aku tersenyum bangga di tengah, menggenggam ijazah.

Tak terasa sejam lagi sudah berlalu dan Ichigo belum datang juga. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana kabar Ichigo? Apakah dia sudah punya pacar? Dia kan populer. Apakah dia melupakan janjinya?

Karena kecewa, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Di tengah jalan, kakiku terantuk dan albumku jatuh. Foto-foto berserakan. Pria muda yang sejak dua jam yang lalu duduk di sana membantuku. Ia membungkuk, membantu memunguti foto-foto itu dan menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini, lain kali hati-hati, ya."

Rambut pria itu oranye seperti Ichigo, aku baru bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

Suara itu. Senyum itu. Semuanya milik Ichigo.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memanggilnya, "Ichigo?"

Ia terlihat agak terkejut. "Rukia..? Kau Rukia?!"

**Ichigo's POV**

Rukia belum datang. Sudah dua jam aku menunggunya, dan ia masih belum datang juga. Yang ada hanya seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia agak mirip Rukia, tetapi kurasa ia bukan Rukia.

Rukia yang kuingat, dia sering disangka murid SD. Tingginya hanya seratus lima puluh sentimeter terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Sementara gadis ini benar-benar berbeda.

Tingginya sekitar 165 sentimeter, masih terhitung mungil. Tubuhnya langsing, memakai dress dan sweater yang serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya hitam panjang, tergerai sampai ke punggung, sementara Rukia berambut pendek.

Dia cantik sekali.

Rukia juga cantik, kuakui itu. Banyak orang, baik teman seangkatan, adik kelas maupun kakak kelas yang menyukainya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang berani menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Mungkin karena aku selalu ada di dekatnya?

Aku menyukainya, sejak dulu. Banyak siswi yang lebih cantik darinya di Karakura Gakuen, tetapi hanya ada satu Rukia. Rukia itu berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Kepribadiannya yang keras kepala, moodnya yang labil dan berubah-ubah. Anak perempuan lainnya biasanya berusaha tampil semanis mungkin di hadapanku. Tapi Rukia berbeda. Dia makan es krim seperti bocah, berdebat mengenai hal-hal yang tidak jelas denganku, matian-matian membela Chappy kesayangannya saat aku mencelanya, dan super cuek soal penampilannya.

Dan sekarang, spesies langka itu mengalami transformasi yang menakjubkan. Aku sampai tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau bertambah tinggi lima belas sentimeter dalam lima tahun!" Ichigo Kurosaki, kau memang jenius. Bukannya menanyakan kabarnya atau apa, hal aneh itulah yang kau ucapkan pertama kali saat bertemu dengannya.

"Pfft, aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertambah tinggi!" sahutnya bangga. Masih Rukia yang dulu. Penampilannya memang berubah, tapi ia masih Rukia yang dulu.

**Rukia's POV**

Ternyata benar dia Ichigo. Penampilannya banyak berubah. Rambutnya lebih panjang daripada waktu SMA dulu, dan tidak lagi berdiri jabrik seperti durian. Sekarang ia mengenakan kacamata, tapi matanya masih setajam dan sejernih dulu.

Wajahnya lebih dewasa dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Tak bisa dipungkiri, sahabatku benar-benar keren sekarang.

"Nampaknya aku kalah, Rukia. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu tadi. Padahal kukira kau yang tidak akan bisa mengenaliku, ternyata justru sebaliknya."

"Jadi.. kau sengaja pakai topi dan kacamata, dan baca koran supaya aku tidak mengenalimu?"

"Benar, dan ternyata justru aku yang tidak mengenalmu. Padahal kau tidak menyamar sama sekali. Wujud barumu ini tak terduga sama sekali."

"Wujud? Memangnya aku ini alien yang bisa berubah bentuk? Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh.."

"Siapa sih yang menyangka kau bisa bertambah tinggi begitu cepat? Tapi untunglah kau bertambah tinggi, aku tak mau kita disangka ayah dan anak."

"Yah, salahkan saja tampangmu yang tua itu, Ichigo!"

Akhirnya pertemuan pertama kami setelah lima tahun diwarnai dengan perdebatan seperti biasa.

**kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo**

**mune ni daite kono michi wo aruita**

**oboeteru?**

**ano toki kimi wa**

**watashi no namae wo yonde kureta**

**futari yuugure no kaerimichi de**

**wasurenaiyo**

**sayonara memoriizu**

(I'll hold those indescribable feelings

Of moments on this road we've walked on in my heart

Do you remember?

That time when you called my name,

and we walked home together in the evening

I won't forget you,

Those goodbye memories.)

Ada kenangan yang sangat membekas di ingatanku. Saat aku dan Ichigo nyaris saja celaka.

FLASHBACK

Lima belas tahun yang lalu kami masih berusia tujuh tahun. Masih kelas dua SD.

Aku yang dulu sangat pendiam dan tidak mempunyai teman. Hobiku menggambar, dan saat itu aku ingin menggambar pohon sakura. Saat sedang seru-serunya menggambar, tiba-tiba dua orang pria dewasa membekap mulutku dari belakang dan menyeretku masuk ke sebuah mobil. Aku berusaha meronta, tapi tentu saja tenaga seorang anak kecil tidak akan sebanding dengan kekuatan dua orang dewasa. Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan berusaha menolongku. Dengan mudah mereka menghajar Ichigo, menendangnya dengan keras hingga ia terkapar di tanah. Kedua penculik itu hampir berhasil menculik kami berdua, tapi untungnya di saat yang genting itu datang seorang paman yang ahli bela diri.

Paman itu, yang bernama Urahara Kisuke, mengalahkan kedua penculik itu dan menelepon polisi yang datang dengan cepat, juga menelepon keluarga kami. Aku hanya lecet di sana-sini, sedangkan Ichigo harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu karena tulang iganya patah.

Aku mengunjunginya setiap hari di rumah sakit dengan membawakannya catatan pelajaran. Aku bertanya padanya, "Mengapa kau menolongku waktu itu? Kalau kau berpura-pura tidak lihat, kau tidak akan seperti ini!"

Ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau kan temanku! Mana ada teman yang diam saja saat temannya sedang kesulitan?"

Ichigo adalah teman pertamaku. Dan sejak berteman dengan Ichigo, aku mendapat banyak teman baru. Aku tidak lagi pemalu dan pendiam seperti dulu, karena pengaruh dari Ichigo yang ceria.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Ichigo menjadi murid di dojo milik Urahara-san. Karena ia ingin jadi lebih kuat, katanya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian terjadi peristiwa yang cukup mirip. Saat itu kami masih duduk di tahun ketiga di SMP. Ichigo baru saja memenangkan turnamen kendo pertamanya. Tiba-tiba kami dicegat oleh sekelompok anak dari SMP lain, yang ternyata tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Ichigo, beberapa dari mereka membawa senjata seperti cutter dan silet. Tanpa kusadari, mereka sudah menahanku.

"Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau jangan melawan, atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada gadis ini!"

Aku berusaha berteriak "Jangan pedulikan aku, Ichigo!" tapi mereka menutup mulutku.

Mereka mulai menyiksa Ichigo yang tidak melawan. Beberapa tinju sudah mereka layangkan ke wajahnya dan Ichigo masih berdiri tegak, tidak bergeming. Mereka mulai membuat beberapa goresan di lengan dan wajahnya dengan silet dan cutter. Ichigo mengernyit. Aku menutup mataku karena ngilu.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa pukulan dan tendangan yang diterima Ichigo. Perasaanku hancur melihat Ichigo yang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya kuberanikan diri menggigit tangan orang yang membekap mulutku dan menendang kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga ia pingsan. Segera kuraih tas Ichigo, dan kutemukan dua shinai (pedang bambu khusus kendo). Kulemparkan salah satu kepada Ichigo, dan satunya kupakai sendiri. Aku pernah belajar kendo sebentar dengan kakekku, meskipun aku tidak begitu jago.

"Perempuan sial! Bagaimana ia bisa lolos? Apa Nakano bahkan tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menahan sandera?"

"Nakano pingsan!"

Selagi mereka sibuk karena aku berhasil melepaskan diri, mereka melupakan Ichigo yang sudah memegang senjata. Mereka mengepung kami, dan akhirnya dengan bekerja sama kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka meskipun kami hanya berdua. Tunggu, hanya ada tujuh di sini. Kurang satu orang lagi–

"Awas!" Ichigo mendorongku sampai kami berdua terjatuh ke tanah. Orang kedelapan memegang pemukul baseball dari logam dan berhasil memukul Ichigo, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sisi kanan tubuh Ichigo, mengotori kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih.

Ichigo, secara ajaib masih bisa bangkit dan menangkis serangan-serangan orang itu, bahkan bisa membalikkan keadaan. Entah bagaimana caranya, pemukul baseball itu bisa berada di tangan Ichigo dan ia menggunakannya untuk menghabisi orang itu.

Keadaan Ichigo benar-benar parah. Wajahnya lebam-lebam, ada luka sobek di sana-sini yang pasti perlu dijahit. Aku juga sama, mereka berhasil melukaiku di beberapa tempat. Lengan dan kakiku penuh lebam kebiruan dan lecet di sana sini, dan ada luka gores di pipiku. Luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah, tapi melihat keadaan Ichigo, luka itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Ichigo mengusap darah di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Ini hanya lecet biasa, tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Syukurlah.." ia tersenyum, kemudian ia pingsan. Aku sudah menelepon ambulans selama Ichigo sibuk meladeni lawannya yang membawa pemukul baseball. Kemudian aku berhasil menghubungi Hisana-_nee_ dan memberitahunya tentang semua yang terjadi.

Singkat cerita, ambulans datang dan membawa kami semua ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya mendapat perawatan untuk luka-lukaku dan beberapa jahitan. Sedangkan Ichigo jauh lebih parah, ia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam. Lukanya benar-benar parah, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan terjadi keretakan di tulang lengan kanannya. Untunglah lukanya tidak fatal, tidak merusak otak dan sumsum tulang belakang. Tapi ia kehilangan banyak darah.

Orangtuaku dan Hisana-nee datang dengan wajah khawatir, bersama dengan Isshin-san. Mereka memarahi kami, tetapi saat mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka mengerti. Dua hari kemudian aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, tetapi Ichigo butuh sebulan lebih untuk bisa sembuh. Ia terlihat seperti mumi dengan perban yang meliliti tubuhnya, tapi anehnya ia masih terlihat keren di mataku.

END OF FLASHBACK

**deaeta koto kansha shiteru**

(I am grateful to have met you)

Entah apa jadinya hidupku tanpa kehadiran Ichigo.

Tanpa Ichigo, aku mungkin hanya seorang anak pendiam yang tidak punya teman.

Tanpa Ichigo, aku mungkin sudah diculik.

Tanpa Ichigo, aku mungkin sudah mati.

Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengizinkanku mempunyai sahabat seperti Ichigo. Yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka, yang selalu menolongku saat kesulitan.

**hajimete mita mankai no sakura …**

**arekara dore kurai**

**kawaretan darou?**

(I wonder how much everything had changed

Since we last saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom)

Ichigo bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Ia sudah lulus kuliah, bahkan mendapat gelar magister. Ia akan menjadi seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo sambil melanjutkan risetnya. Aku pun menceritakan keadaan lima tahun terakhir padanya.

**hitome mita toki ni omottanda**

**'kono hito no koto suki ni narisou' tte**

**nande ka na?**

**wakannaiyo..!**

(I took a glance at you and thought to myself

'It seems I've become to like this person'

But why?

I don't get it at all!)

Ichigo masih berceloteh tentang kehidupannya selama belajar di Amerika. Banyak yang diceritakannya, tentang kampusnya yang keren, dosennya yang galak, dan risetnya tentang kanker usus.

Aku melirik Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia masih semangat berbicara.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kanker pencernaan itu bisa diobati tanpa kemoterapi! Tubuh kita bisa memproduksi enzim yang belum terdiferensiasi dan bisa menjadi enzim apa saja.."

Ichigo tidak berubah. Masih bersemangat jika ada sesuatu yang menarik minatnya.

Aku menyukainya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu.

Dan saat ia terluka karena menyelamatku dari hantaman pemukul baseball, aku sadar.

Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

**sorekara no mainichi wa totemo **

**tanoshikutte dakedo onaji kurai ni**

**tsurakattanda**

(Since then each and every day had been fun

But at the same time it had been painful)

Saat-saat bersama Ichigo sangat menyenangkan. Ia selalu membuatku nyaman. Tapi di sisi lain, rasanya menyakitkan. Banyak siswi yang mengejarnya, dan aku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Lalu aku coba bertanya padanya.

"Hei, Ichigo. Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum, dan pasti maniak Chappy sepertimu juga belum, kan?"

"Kenapa kau pakai bawa-bawa Chappy segala, Jeruk jelek?"

Ichigo mengabaikanku dan menyambung perkataannya, "Tapi sudah ada orang yang kusukai. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu."

**gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo**

**dakara watashi kimi to nante iu ka …**

**ima no mama sayonara shitakunai yo**

(I'm sorry I can't say it any better

But I… about you.. how do I say it…

I can't say goodbye to you now)

Ichigo akan bekerja di Tokyo, di kota yang sama denganku. Aku akan punya banyak waktu bersamanya. Tapi perkataannya yang terakhir benar-benar menusuk. Sudah ada gadis lain, dan tentunya ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya daripada denganku, kan?

"Dia seorang desainer. Dari Karakura Gakuen juga..."

Siapa dia? Apa mungkin yang ia bicarakan adalah Senna? Senna adalah siswi yang sangat populer di sekolah dulu. Ia seorang fashion designer, satu tingkat di bawah kami. Sempat ada kabar yang beredar bahwa Senna menyukai Ichigo, tapi kebenaran rumor itu tidak pernah terbukti.

Akhirnya aku memantapkan hatiku untuk mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat kukatakan lima tahun lalu. Aku gugup sekali.

**tomodachi no mama ja**

(I don't want to stay as just friends)

Meskipun mungkin nanti Ichigo akan menolakku, kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Apapun hasilnya akan kuterima.

Mungkin jika ia menolakku, hubungan di antara kami akan menjadi canggung. Tapi aku tak mau terus seperti ini, terus menjadi sahabatnya dan memendam perasaanku.

"Ichigo..." panggilku. Ichigo menoleh.

"Ya?"

**mou iya nan no..**

**ii yo to omotteta**

(I thought we could back then..)

**watashi…kimi no..**

(I…you… about you…)

"Sebenarnya…" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ichigo nampak agak bingung, namun ia diam saja. Menunggu aku melanjutkan.

**kimi no koto zutto…**

**… zutto mae kara suki deshita**

(Since long ago…

I've always liked you.)

"Sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu."

**ah yatto ieta!**

(Ah, I've finally said it!)

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya! Ichigo agak terkejut. Lega sekali rasanya. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Ichigo sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, dan jika ia menolakku, rasanya pasti sakit sekali tapi aku akan berusaha menerimanya. Bagaimanapun, ia sahabatku dan ia layak untuk berbahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, Rukia. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Duniaku runtuh, tapi aku memaksa diriku untuk tersenyum.

"Karena orang yang kau sebut tadi itu?"

"Ya, benar. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia cerdas dan berbakat. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, karena dia menerimaku apa adanya, dengan segala kekuranganku dan keanehanku. Dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang berusaha menarik perhatianku. Hanya di depannya aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.."

Perih sekali rasanya mendengar Ichigo memuji-muji gadis itu. Hanya di depannya Ichigo bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri? Jadi selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura di depanku?

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya."

Kalimat Ichigo sekarang terdengar seperti potongan dialog dari sinetron picisan. Dalam keadaan biasa pasti aku akan tertawa hingga perutku sakit, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Semoga kau bahagia," aku kembali berusaha tersenyum. Tapi tidak berhasil, bukannya tersenyum aku malah terisak. Sekarang Ichigo bisa melihatku menangis. Memalukan sekali.

"Kau mau tahu siapa namanya?" Ichigo masih tetap membicarakan gadis itu. Kejam sekali. Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku? Tapi aku mengangguk karena penasaran.

Terasa tangannya yang hangat menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia."

Seketika tangisku berhenti. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku menyukaimu. Ralat, aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk itu. Aku ingin menyatakan ini padamu di hari kelulusan, tapi kau membawa bento yang bukan untukku dan aku tahu, banyak yang mengincarmu. Saat seorang anak dari 3-5 memberimu kancing, kukira aku sudah kehilanganmu. Aku tak pernah mendapat kesan bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadapku. Kau tahu, saat kau menembakku barusan aku senang sekali."

"Tapi... Kenapa kau menolakku tadi?" tangisku sudah benar-benar berhenti. Digantikan dengan kebingungan.

"Aku kan suka padamu duluan, masa kau yang menyatakannya terlebih dulu? Mau dikemanakan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki?

Karena itu, apakah kau menerimaku? Aku bersumpah akan selalu menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia, dengan seluruh kemampuanku.."

" –hat... Jahat sekali kau.." akhirnya aku menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ini bukan karena kesedihan atau patah hati.

Ichigo memelukku, dan aku menangis sepuasnya di pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku, seraya aku memaki-makinya sepuasku dengan kombinasi sebutan "jeruk bodoh", "menyebalkan", "jahat" dan "kejam" sambil mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan di bahunya. Ichigo kembali menyeka air mataku.

Tak pernah aku merasa seringan ini seumur hidupku.

Perasaanku tersampaikan, dan ternyata aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku dan Ichigo pulang, tangan kami bergandengan selama perjalanan pulang.

Bunga sakura yang tengah bersemi itu nampak cantik sekali, kontras dengan langit yang biru cerah.

**14 Februari 2013**

Salju masih berderai turun. Aku dan Ichigo turun dari kereta dan cepat-cepat naik ke taksi yang sudah kami pesan.

Hari ini hari Valentine, dan kami akan menghadiri resepsi pernikahan sahabatku Ran-_chan_ dengan Gin-_san_, yang sekaligus merupakan reuni SMA setelah hampir enam tahun tidak bertemu. Tiga hari sebelumnya aku dan Ichigo sudah menghadiri upacara pernikahannya. Ran-_chan_ nampak benar-benar cantik mengenakan shiramuku. Oh ya, Gin-_san_ dan Ran-_chan_ memintaku untuk mendesain interior rumah mereka.

Taksi yang kami tumpangi sampai di sebuah hotel yang megah. Acara digelar di ballroom, yang menurut pandanganku sebagai seorang desainer interior, sangat luar biasa. Terdapat pilar-pilar yang ditumbuhi semacam mawar yang merambat. Wanginya tercium samar-samar. Karpet merah tergelar, siap untuk dilalui sahabatku bersama ayahnya nanti. Ratusan meja bundar bertaplak putih bersih, dengan kursi-kursi berlapis beludru emas. Di atas kami, ada kandelir raksasa dari kristal yang berlapis-lapis seperti mawar raksasa jika dilihat dari bawah. Di pojokan, ada sebuah grand piano hitam, yang sedang dimainkan seorang pianis. Lagunya tidak kukenal, tapi enak didengar, ringan dan tidak mengganggu ritme percakapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Ichigo menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan menyodorkan lengannya. Aku menggandengnya, dan kami berjalan berdampingan. Ichigo mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam, sedangkan aku mengenakan strapless dress berwarna ungu gelap. Dengan suasana yang seperti ini, rasanya seperti berada dalam cerita dongeng.

Kami bertemu banyak sekali teman kami di dalam ballroom, dan semuanya memiliki cerita tersendiri.

Momo-_chan_ dan Hitsugaya-_kun_ sudah bertunangan. Mereka berdua sekarang adalah pengacara kondang yang sering masuk TV, dan akan mendirikan firma hukum mereka sendiri sebentar lagi.

Renji menjadi direktur utama perusahaan ekspor-impor dan sudah memiliki pacar: teman kami yang jago karate, Tatsuki-_chan_.

Ran-_chan_ dan Gin-_san_, mereka adalah event organizer yang terkenal bertangan dingin. Baru-baru ini mereka merintis usaha baru yang cukup fenomenal: sebuah biro jodoh! Bisnis mak comblang mereka berkembang pesat dan mereka mendapat keuntungan yang sangat besar.

Ishida memiliki perusahaan broadcasting-nya sendiri. Tetapi sampai sekarang ia masih sendiri, dan Ran-_chan_ sering memaksanya mengikuti event-event yang diadakan biro jodohnya. Dari gosip yang beredar, sepertinya Ishida masih menunggu putri Kurotsuchi-_sensei_, Nemu-_san_, yang masih kuliah S-3 bioteknologi di Jerman.

Ukitake-_sensei_ masih mengajar di Karakura Gakuen. Beliau senang melihat kami yang semuanya sudah mapan dan sukses.

Resepsi pernikahan Ran-_chan_ dan Gin-_san_ berlangsung meriah. Ran-_chan_ nampak luar biasa dalam balutan gaun putih panjang. Ketika acara pelemparan bunga, Momo-_chan_ mendapatkannya. Kami semua langsung heboh menyoraki Momo-_chan_ dan Hitsugaya-_kun_. Maklum, mendapat buket bunga yang dilempar adalah pertanda akan cepat menyusul ke jenjang pernikahan.

Setelah pesta usai, Ichigo mengantarku pulang ke mansionku di Tokyo. Aku tidak lagi tinggal dengan Hisana-_nee_ dan Byakuya-_niisama_. Mereka sudah memiliki sepasang anak kembar. Sesampainya di mansion, Ichigo memberiku sebuah album foto. Sebenarnya album itu milikku, yang kukira sudah hilang. Ternyata Ichigo mengambilnya saat pertemuan kami di taman.

Kubuka album foto itu. Ichigo menambahkan banyak foto, yang kebanyakan diambil secara candid. Album itu sudah penuh.

Foto kami saat upacara Shichi-go-san, dimana kami berusia tujuh tahun dan difoto dalam keadaan babak belur gara-gara upaya penculikan.

Fotoku saat berpidato sebagai perwakilan murid baru, saat upacara penerimaan di SMP.

Foto kami yang sama-sama memakai kimono resmi saat menghadiri upacara pernikahan Ran-chan.

Masih banyak foto-foto lain yang entah bagaimana bisa Ichigo dapatkan.

Yang paling baru adalah foto kami berdua di resepsi Ran-chan hari ini, yang baru saja dicetak. Masih tersisa satu tempat untuk satu foto, dan baru kusadari Ichigo menulis sesuatu di sana.

"_Thank you for all these beautiful memories. Let's make more of them in the future_. _I think you'll look extremely beautiful in white._"

Kututup album itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam laci. Masa depan yang cerah bersama Ichigo menunggu.

Sepertinya aku harus membeli album baru.

**FIN**

I'm a new author here!  
Salam kenal, semuanya. Mohon bimbingannya, para senpai :)


End file.
